oot_speedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gossip Stones
Gossip Stones look like grey tombstones with an engraved symbol on them similar to the shape of the Lens of Truth and the symbol on the Mask of Truth. They have interesting behaviour, most notably when they are "checked" whilst wearing the Mask of Truth. Behaviour * Hitting them with your sword makes them tell you the time of day in game. * Din's Fire will make them grow, temporarily * Zelda's Lullaby or Song of Storms will cause them to spawn a fairy * Mask of Truth causes them to give information, including lore, gameplay tips, and other random facts * Megaton Hammer causes them to flatten * Explode them with a bomb or chu and they'll shoot off into space Quotes They start off saying "Responding to your mask, this strange stone statue talk to you...\ I overheard this..." '-Outside Temple of Time ' Right to Left They say that Gerudos sometimes come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends. They say that it is against the rules to use glasses at the Treasure Chest Shop in Hyrule Castle Town Market. They say that Malon of Lon Lon Range hopes a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet someday. They say that Malon set the original record in the obstacle course of Lon Lon Ranch. '-Hyrule Castle Area ' Atop the vines They say that if you get close to a butterfly while holding a Deku Stick in your hands, something good will happen. Atop the climbable wall They say that, contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy! Song of Storms Grotto They say that you may find something new in dungeons that you have already finished. '-Sacred Forest Meadow' Near Forest Temple They say that it's possible to find a total of 100 Gold Skulltulas throughout Hyrule. Atop the Maze near Entrance They say that the owl named Kaepora Gaebora is the reincarnation of an ancient Sage. Atop the Maze middle They say that strange owl, Kaepora Gaebora, may look big and heavy, but its character is rather lighthearted. '-Kokiri Forest' Outside Lost Woods They say that the small holes in the ground that you can find all over Hyrules make perfect breeding ground or bugs. Song of Storms Grotto outside Lost Woods They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo Stallion. Left of Deku Tree They say that the Kokiri are always followed by small fairies. Right of Deku Tree They say that one Kokiri has left the forest, but he is still alive! '-Lost Woods' Bridge Area They say that when non-fairy fold enter the Lost Woods, they become monsters! Grotto Outside Goron City They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo Stallion. '-Graveyard' Outside Shadow Temple They say that there is a secret near a tree in Kakariko Village. '-Death Mountain Trail' They say that Biggoron's Sword is super sharp and will never break. '-Goron City' Next to Medigoron They say that Ganondorf is not satisfied with ruling only the Gerudo and aims to conquer all of Hyrule! Boulder Maze They say that there is a secret around the entrance to Gerudo Valley. '-Dodongo's Cavern' Far right first room They say that Gerudos worship Ganondorf almost like a god. '-Death Mountain Crater' NorthEast Bombable Wall They say that Medigoron didn't really think about his own size, so his store is really cramped. Grotto They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion. '-Lake Hylia' Far Corner They say that the Chicken Lady goes to the Lakeside Laboratory to study how to breed pocket-sized Cuccos. By waterfall They say that there is a secret on the road that leads to Lake Hylia. Left Corner They say that Ruto, the Zora Princess who is known for her selfish nature, likes a certain boy... '-Zora's River' Near Waterfall They say that Princess Zelda's nanny is actually one of the Sheikah, who many thought had died out. On Pillar They say that there is a man who can always be found running around in Hyrule Field. Open Grotto on Top They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion. '-Zora's Domain' They say that players who select the "HOLD" option for "Z TARGETING" are the real "Zelda players!" '-Zora's Fountain' Between Jabu and Ice Cavern entrance They say that there is a secret near the lone tree which is not far from the river in the northwest part of Hyrule Field. By Fairy Fountain They say that you can swim faster by continuously pressing 'B'. '-Hyrule Field' Southeast Grotto They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion. Near Gerudo Valley They say that there is a switch that you can only activate only by using the Spin Attack. '-Gerudo Valley' They say that the thief named Nabooru, who haunts this area, is a Gerudo. Trivia On Animal Crossing : New Leaf - Welcome Amiibo you can find a Gossip Stone in Harvey's Shop using a amiibo Epona. In your house, you can press A'' on the Gossip Stone. There are 2 characters appear indoor the Gossip Stone. The first characters is '''Hacchin', telling the indicates time after the fourth top and this second characters is Tokine Amino telling the player to hear the secret quotes from Animal Crossing : New Leaf.